


Between Winter and Summer, Lies A Beautiful Spring

by purple_mangosteen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter saves Thorin at the end of the Battle of the Five Armies. Bilbo and Harry become best friend. Thorin is rather annoyed. Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield. Thranduil/Harry Potter. Everyone Lives. AU. Master of Death!Harry Potter. Not Betaed yet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Winter and Summer, Lies A Beautiful Spring

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. The Hobbit and Lord of the Ring are owned by JRR Tolkien. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows and the Hobbit and Lord of the Ring series. There also words taken from movie and books.

 

**Between Winter and Summer, Lies A Beautiful Spring**

 

There indeed lay Thorin Oakenshield, wounded with many wounds, and his rent armour and notched axe were cast upon the floor. He looked up as Bilbo came beside him. "Farewell, good thief," he said. "I go now to the halls of waiting to sit beside my fathers, until the world is renewed. Since I leave now all gold and silver, and go where it is of little worth, I wish to part in friendship from you, and I would take back my words and deeds at the Gate."

"Thorin!" Bilbo said. "We've got to do something!" He turned to Oin, demanding the healer to do something, anything at all. Thorin couldn't die! The dwarf finally got his kingdom back. They had fought trolls, goblin and orcs during their journey. They had defeated Smaug the Terrible for Yavanna's sake! After sweat and blood they had shed, after everything they had gone through, Thorin simply mustn't die. Bilbo wouldn't allow it.

"There's nothing we can do," Oin said helplessly next to him. The dwarf healer had tried his best to no avail.

There was a commotion outside. Bilbo ignored it."What about Fili and Kili?" he asked. Fili and Kili were wounded when they tried to protect their uncle.

Oin shook his head.

Bilbo wanted to scream. It wasn't fair for Thorin, Fili and Kili to die. Not even when they had won the battle and claimed back the lost kingdom.

"All hope is not lost yet!"

Bilbo turned to the sources of the voice. "Gandalf!"

The Grey Wizard wasn't alone. He was accompanied by the Elvenking and pretty tween lass.

"Harry Potter, at your service," the tween said.

Bilbo blinked. What a weird name.

"Harry is the Green Eyed Wizard," Gandalf supplied.

And he thought that the wizard was a lass. " _Seek for the Green Eyed Wizard's aid_." Gandalf had told them that before they entered Mirkwood. But until they escaped via barrels, Bilbo didn't see the wizard's presence at all.

"I was away," Harry Potter said. "I came as soon as I heard the news."

The wizard kneeled next to Thorin and took out something from the sleeve of his coat. It was a long and thin stick made from wood. Harry waved the stock above Thorin's wound and began muttering in unknown language. The tip of the stick glowed.

"What-?" Oin said in surprise.

He wasn't the only one. Everyone in the tent could see that Thorin's wound started to heal. Just what kind of magic Harry possessed?

Gandalf put his right hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "Let Harry does what he can to help."

Bilbo turned again to look at the scene in front of him. Harry looked like a tween but since he was a wizard, Bilbo thought he must be older than he looked like. Harry was dressed in weird clothes that Bilbo never seen before, whether in Wizard or Man or Elves.

"I am done," Harry announced after a long time. "He'll be alright. Your healer," Harry gestured to Oin, "can check on him to make sure."

Oin started to do that.

"You have to help Fili and Kili too!" Ori exclaimed.

Harry nodded. He paused and rummaged his satchel bag, taking out bottles with clear liquid inside them and giving them to Oin. "These are essence of dittany," Harry explained. "A powerful healing herb and restorative. Start with one drop for anyone wounded. I must remind you that it is quite painful when you apply it."

Oin nodded and started ordering dwarves around.

Harry left with Ori as his guide to Fili and Kili's tent. The Elvenking followed him.

"Bibo?" came Thorin's weak voice. The dwarf king had regained his consciousness. Thorin was still pale but he didn't look like he was in death's door.

The Company shouted in happiness.

"I knew he was going to make it!"

"Thorin, you bastard!"

"I'm so glad that you're alright."

"It seems that your thick head has protected you."

Gandalf smiled brightly.

Bilbo wanted to cry. That happy he was.

Balin cleared his throat. "We'll wait outside." He said.

The others nodded and left one by one until only Bilbo and Thorin remained.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bilbo saw Harry again when he went to Fili and Kili's tent to see if they were alright. Bilbo and Thorin had heart to heart conversation, of course Bilbo wouldn't put it that way in front of Thorin's face, and they had made peace. Bilbo apologized for taking Arkenstone and Thorin apologized for treating Bilbo harshly. Thorin also swore to never let gold sickness affected him again although that remained to be seen.

"Master Baggins," Harry said when he spotted him. He sat in chair next to Kili's cot. The Elvenking was nowhere to be seen. "They're fine now."

Oh, yes. Bilbo could see that from the identical grin on Fili and Kili's faces.

"We're too young to die," Kili boasted.

"Yeah," Fili agreed.

Bilbo hugged both of them, relieved that the twins were alright and they could joke and laugh again.

Fili and Kili hugged him back.

"We're fine, Bilbo." Fili said.

"Aye," Kili added.

"Don't worry about us." Fili said.

"Thanks to Harry here," Kili said. "I wish we've known you sooner then you could join us."

Harry smiled. "They have told me about your journey, Mister Baggins."

"Call me Bilbo," Bilbo said.

"Call me Harry then," the wizard said then he frowned. "I haven't got the chance to check upon you. Are you alright, Bilbo?"

"I'm fine," Bilbo replied. He patted his pocket, where he kept the ring.

Harry's eyes followed his hand's movement.

"Did you see the way Harry heal us?" Kili asked enthusiastically. "It was magic!"

"Yes," Fili added. "I've never seen or heard something like that before."

Bilbo had to agree. It was indeed strange magic that Harry possessed. Bilbo doubted that even Lord Elrond was capable of such magical healings.

"Excuse me."

They turned to the newcomer.

Kili brightened instantly."Tauriel!" he said happily.

The elf smiled at him. "I bring food with me," she said.

If it was possible, Kili's smile got even bigger.

Harry waved his wood stick and a table plus two chairs showed up from nowhere.

"Wow!" Kili's eyes widened in amazement.

Tauriel put the food on the table.

"Have a seat, Tauriel, Bilbo," Harry said.

"Thanks," Tauriel said. She helped Kili with his food although Bilbo was certain that Kili didn't need aid. Then again, Bilbo had known about Kili's crush on the guard captain. So did Harry since the wizard was grinning openly now.

Harry looked so young. He was easily the youngest looking man in the battlefield. But you never knew with wizard.

"I thought there are only five wizards," Bilbo said.

"Well, I'm not Maiar like Gandalf or Radagast," Harry said. "From where I came from, I am a Man although I was born with magic."

"Where do you come from?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"England," Harry replied.

"I never heard about this England," Fili said.

"It's a place far, far away from here." Harry said. "I'm quite new in Middle Earth. Thankfully, I had Gandalf who acted as my guide when I first came here. Gandalf explained everything about Middle Earth, the life, the history...basically everything. Without Gandalf, I would be lost."

Bilbo nodded.

"Where do you come from, Bilbo?" Harry asked.

"I came from Shire," Bilbo replied and launched into long explanation about Shire, Hobbiton and hobbit.

Bilbo also told the story about how he ended up as a member of Thorin Company. Tauriel and Harry listened with wide eyes. They also laughed when Bilbo told them about the meeting with the trolls.

"And we got pass Mirkwood too," Bilbo said.

"They escaped by barrels," Tauriel chimed in.

"Thranduil imprisoned us in his dungeon!" Fii grumbled.

"He did?" Harry asked. His green eyes narrowed. Harry really had pretty green eyes. Bilbo supposed that was why he was called the Green Eyed Wizard.

Tauriel began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Kili asked.

Tauriel shook her head in mirth.

Harry finally sighed. "I apologize, Fili, Kili." He said. "The Elvenking feared that the dragon would wake from his sleep and when the dragon did, he would attack Laketown and Mirkwood."

"Smaug was fond of treasure." Tauriel added. "And the only kingdom with treasure near the Lonely Mountain is Mirkwood."

"The darkness in the forest affects him too," Harry said. "His mood is sour lately."

"You can help brighten his mood," Tauriel managed to say.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Bilbo frowned in confusion. "Brighten Thranduil's mood?" Then his eyes widened in realization. "Are you and him...?" he trailed off.

Harry nodded.

Fili and Kili too had caught up. "You and the Elvenking?" Fili asked in disbelief.

"And we think that you're okay!" Kili said, as if Harry had betrayed him.

Harry and Tauriel laughed at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The battlefield was now mostly cleared. The cadavers of wargs, orcs and goblins had been burned. Meanwhile, Elves, Men and Dwarrow had carried their fallen comrade to be burned or burried according to their tradition. People were grateful for Harry. With the essence of dittany he provided, many were saved. Harry only said that he was glad to be able to help. The wizard was a constant presence. He also treated Man, Elves and Dwarf the same. Tauriel or Legolas, the elven prince always accompanied him. Bilbo supposed it was because of Thranduil's order. Thanks to Fili and Kili, the dwarrow knew about Thranduil's relationship with Harry but they refrained from saying anything in front of Harry's face because the wizard had helped them.

There was so much work to do. Erebor was left to the dragon for years. It would take time before it could return to its former glory. It also took time to make it habitable for dwarrow. There was Dale too to consider. Laketown was now a ruin and its citizen who came from Dale wanted to rebuild the lost kingdom. Bilbo thought it was the best. Dale was part of the reason why Erebor was so prosperous. The dwarf kingdom relied on Dale for food. Once Erebor was reclaimed, Dale must also be rebuilt.

The task fell to Bard the Bowman, the descendent of the kings of Dale. Well, Bilbo had promised Bard his fourteenth share of the treasure. Thorin had finally seen reason and agreed to it. Not that it was matter. It was his part of share and Bilbo could use it as he saw fit.

Bard didn't take everything. He left two chest of gold and silver to Bilbo, saying that it actually Bilbo's share he had taken. Bard also gifted emerald of Girion to Thranduil for his aid in the battle.

"I accept your gift," Thranduil said.

Bilbo heard snort from behind him.

"We shall take our leave," Thranduil said again. "However, I'll leave some of my people to aid Dale and Erebor."

"That would be much appreciated," Bard said.

"We also will supply you with wood and food until the winter pass."

That was quite an offer from Thranduil. Erebor and Dale needed as much as help they could get until they could stand tall again. And with the coming winter, both kingdoms needed to be prepared. Also, the rebuilding of Dale needed woods which would be provided from Mirkwood.

It was then Bilbo remembered something. "Wait!"

The Elvenking raised his eyebrow.

Bilbo took out a leather pooch with silver and pearl necklace inside it. "I beg you to accept this gift." He said.

"In what way have I earned such a gift?" Thranduil asked.

Bilbo finally admitted to eating the elves bread and drinking their wine while he and Thorin's Company were trapped in the place.

Thranduil accepted his gift and named him elf friend. Thorin was very annoyed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The Elves are leaving soon."

Harry turned to Gandalf. "Yes," he replied. "Although I will return to help." Thranduil would protest his decision but Harry would ignore him like he ignored the Elvenking when he disagreed with Harry's wandering feet.

"Hmmm..."

The darkness had spread, changing Greenwood to Mirkwood. It was affecting Thranduil too although the Elvenking didn't want to admit it. At least the stronghold of the elves was yet unaffected by the darkness in the woods. If Thranduil didn't want to do anything then Harry would. Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to do much. After all, Harry came from Earth and this was Arda. The inhabitants of Arda must take care of their destiny with their own hands. It was a part of his agreement with Death or Mandos as he was called in this world when Harry came to Middle Earth.

"The thing must be destroyed." Harry said, straight to the point. The evil thing that Bilbo Baggins had in his pocket. Bilbo was such a kind hearted people and his soul shone brightly to reflect it.

"Yes." Gandalf replied.

"But not by Man." Harry said.

"No," Gandalf agreed. "I'm afraid the temptation is too great to resist."

Harry sighed. The scheming part reminded him too much about Dumbledore. And now, he was even a part of it. Harry blamed the hundreds of years he spent travelling around the world as immortal as the reason for it. "A great storm is coming, isn't it?" he asked although it wasn't really a question. Why oh why he always ended up with Dark Lord anyway?

"It is only in sorrow bad weather master us." Gandalf replied. "In joy we face the storm and defy it.

And when we come out of the storm, we won't be the same person who walked in."

"I don't see any joy in this," Harry deadpanned.

 

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and please give me review or your thought about this. This is my first foray into Hobbit and Lord of the Ring. I watched the movie for Hobbit. As for LOTR, I watched the movie and read the book. I've wanted to pair Harry with Thranduil since I saw Lee Pace's Thranduil in Desolation of Smaug.

Now, in this story Harry is Master of Death. He had his own magical power. He also had the power that comes with being the owner of Deathly Hallows. I think the unbeatable wand has to possess a really great power. Also, in regard with being Master of Death, I added a few things from Deathnote for Harry.

As for how Harry ended up in Middle Earth and where his wandering feet bring him around Arda and how he ended up with Thranduil, I got another story. But, well, I'm still testing the water.


End file.
